An Unexpected Enemy
by Kyra19
Summary: First fanfic ever. This was originally planned as a one shot, but it went in a different direction. not even I'm sure where this is going so please bear with me on updates. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

After stopping a weapons dealer from distributing more guns into the Glades, Oliver Queen crouched on the roof of the warehouse. With his bow in his hand and his quiver strapped across his back, Oliver stood vigil over his city. During the day he maintained his playboy billionaire facade that everyone expected him to be. If anyone took the time to really look at him, they would have noticed that it was a charade. The irresponsible, reckless boy that got on the Queen's Gambit with his girlfriends sister was gone. Replaced with a hardened man who had survived five years of hunger, torture, and danger to fulfill his fathers last request. To right the wrongs of all those who used their power for evil instead of good. Oliver returned with a since of honor and duty. After being gone for five years, he saw the problems in his city. He saw that corruption was running rampant with no one willing to do whatever it took to stop it. At first he was too absorbed with the List and his own mission to even consider stopping the thugs and criminals that were abusing their power as well. Sure, they didn't have the resources or influence that the people on the List did, but they were corrupting his city nonetheless. It took his two trusted Team members, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak, to open his eyes to what being the Hood, or _Arrow _as he called himself now, was truly about. If he crossed off everyone on the List, Starling City would still be drowning in corruption, but if he became more than just a vigilante. Just maybe he could make a difference. So now he was trying a different approach. He was trying to be, not a vigilante, but a hero instead. His musings, however, were suddenly interrupted by Felicity's voice over the comms. "Oliver, we have a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well what do you know, two chapters in two days :)! I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine!**

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews!**

**Arrow belongs to the CW**

_His musings, however, were suddenly interrupted by Felicity's voice over the comms,"Oliver, we have a problem."_

"Talk to me Felicity, what is going on?" "The City Hall has just been blown up. With most of the city representatives inside. I'm pulling up the footage now." "What is the fastest route there?" "Oliver don't go, the SCPD are everywhere, there is nothing you can do right now." "Fine, I'm heading back now." After arriving back at Verdant, Oliver quickly made his way down to the lair. "Anything Felicity?" "Two dead, four in critical condition, the rest only suffered minor injuries. Today's surveillance was destroyed in the blast. I'm trying to see if I can find anything from the previous days." As Felicity was busy running her search, Oliver was putting himself through a grueling workout to release his pent up energy. Glancing back at Felicity, he couldn't help but marvel at how cute she looked when she was really concentrating. He quickly turned to the Salmon ladder as a small smile graced his face. Oliver was going the Salmon ladder for the second time when Felicity shouted, "Got it! Oliver come take a look at this!" Landing lightly on his feet, Oliver made his way over to Felicity's computers. "I was running facial recognition of every employee, staff member, and representative who has been setting up for tonight's meeting. At a quick glance everyone checks out, but take a closer look at Mary Turner." Oliver studied the screen without noticing anything of importance. "Felicity, what exactly am I looking for?" demanded a frustrated Arrow. "Mary Turner was in Switzerland with her husband yesterday, but she was also working at the City Hall yesterday from nine to five. Now, I don't know about you, but I can't setting up a council meeting and vacationing in Switzerland at the same time." "So what you are saying is that someone stole her identity and planted a bomb? Arranging for it to go off during the meeting." Oliver queried. Felicity took a moment to respond as she was slightly distracted by the way Oliver's shoulder brushed against hers as he, once again studied the screen. "Exactly, upon closer analysis, our bomb planter is two inches taller than Mary and has a bigger build." Oliver was pacing. None of it made sence! Why would someone blow up a bunch of city representatives? It's not like they had much control, they were just the middlemen. "Call Digg, tell him to come in. We need to find whoever is behind this."

John Diggle pulled out a chair for his girlfriend Lyla Michaels soon after they entered the restaurant. After a busy week as Oliver' s bodyguard and Team member, Diggle was glad to get this chance to finally have a quiet evening with Lyla. It wasn't often that the couple got the chance to share an evening out together and Diggle was determined to make the most of it. As he watched her study the menu before her, Diggle could not help but think how fortunate he was. It isn't often that your ex-wife agreed to be your girlfriend again! He knew that Lyla had seen other men, but he did not hold it against her. He himself had tried to have a relationship with his brother widow! Diggle had to laugh at his own relationship drama. _Man, Oliver isn't the only one with girl trouble. I'll just be happy when he and Felicity admit hteir feelings for each other. Even a blind man could see that those two love each other! _His inner thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their waiter. The couple enjoyed their Chinese dinner and where half way through their shares dessert when Diggle's phone went off. Glancing at the caller ID, he quickly excused himself and took the call. "Hey Felicity, what is up?" "Sorry to interrupt your evening with Lyla, John, but Oliver needs you to come in. There was an attack on the on the City Hall. I'm working on a lead. Oliver and I will update you when you get here," "I will be there as soon as I can." "Thanks John." Sighing in frustration, Diggle made his way back to Lyla. "Judging by the look on your face, I would say that our quiet evening has come to a sudden end?" "I am sorry Lyla, but Mr. Queen needs my assistance." "At least we got to finish dinner. I had a lovely evening John. Don't worry, it won't be the last." Lula gave him a gentle smile as she put on her coat. Diggle walked her up the steps to her apartment. Wrapping his arms around her, the two shared a quick kiss as she turned the lock to her room. Stepping inside, Lyla gave him one last small smile before closing the door. Diggle heaved a heavy sigh and was quickly en route to the lair.

Ditching the clothes she had worn yesterday, her wig, and her "Mary Turner' name badge into a fire pit down a dark alley, a lone figure lit a match to all the incriminating evidence and watched it burn. She pulled out her phone and pressed one. "Yes?" came a mans voice over the line. "Step one is complete. Shall I move on to step two?" "Well done my dear. Yes proceed as planned. Soon we shall bring Starling City to its knees and you can exact your vengeance against the Arrow! She hung up with a smile. Revenge was sweet!

**This is my first time writing dialog. Forgive me if it is a little rough!**


	3. Chapter 3 Setting the Trap

_**AN: Alright, here is chapter three. I am going to try to update once a week. That way I will be able to develop my chapters more. **_

_**Thank y'all so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites!**_

_**Huge thanks to Kenyancougar who has graciously offered to be my Beta. Thank You!**_

_**All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**_

**An Unexpected Enemy Chapter 3: Setting the Trap**

"Well done my dear. Yes, proceed as planed. Soon we shall bring Starling City to it**[']**s knees and you can exact your vengeance against the Arrow!" She hung up with a smile. _Revenge is sweet!_

Diggle parked his car and made his way down to the lair. As he reached the bottom of the stairshe heard rather then saw Oliver beating on the training dummies and Felicity clicking the keys on her computer.

"Any idea who is responsible for tonight's attack?" asked Diggle curiously.

"Besides the fact that she used a stolen employee identity, not yet." Felicity glanced up from her computers as she replied. "The police are obviously questioning security. You would think that they would know that the _REAL_Mary was on vacation therefore preventing her from actually working!"

"Maybe they were toofocused on setting up for the event that they weren't fully checking who was actually working." Diggle responded.

"Or maybe she has an inside man**.**" Oliver addedwho had made his way over to Felicity's computers to join his team members. "Sorry about interrupting your eveningDigg." Oliver said apologetically.

"Hey man don't worry about it. Lyla knows how demanding rich kids are." Diggle joked with a smile.

Oliver smiled briefly before quickly getting back on track."All we know for sure about our bomb planter is that she killed two of our city's representatives."

"Make that three," Felicity added worriedly. "One of the four representatives in critical condition has just been pronounced dead." ''Let's hope that the last three representatives overcome their injuries'' Diggle added with concern.

Oliver growled in frustration. It had been three solid hours since the blast and they were still no closer to finding out the who and why of this attack.

* * *

She quickly became restless after updating her master and getting the go ahead for step two. It would be much harder than merely blowing upCity Hall. That was child's play when you factored in her skill set. She was also well aware that Oliver Queen, for she refused to refer to him as _The Arrow_ even in her own thoughts, would be trying to find her and stopher mission. Starling Citymay consider him their hero, heck he may consider himself a hero, but she knew better. If he were a _REAL_ hero he would have saved her. He would have spared her all the heartache that she was forced to endure. She would have had a good life if it weren't for him! She would still have her family if he had never meddled in her life. Thoughts of her family brought a brief pang of regret to her heart. How she missed them._I am half responsible for not reconnecting with them. _She thought sadly. _But how could I after I left the way I did?_ Cursing herself, she hurriedly brushed the tears from her eyes. _Darn him! He w__ill__ pay, oh how he w__ill__ pay! _

Quickly refocusing on her next assignment she made her way to her "home." _It is really only an old abandoned storage building. _She thought hacked her next target**'**s security system while assembling the next set of bombs. _This __is __as much my mission as it is the masters!_ _What if there __is__a way for __me __to have some fun also. I can't wait to see __Oliver_**_' _**_s__ face when he sees me again! _She thought excitedly**.**

* * *

It was nearing two in the morning and Oliver was all alone in the lair as Diggle and Felicity had both gone home a couple of hours ago. Frustrated at the lack of leadsOliver decided to head home also. He would prefer to just stay at thelair, but he knew that his Momwould be expecting him to be present for Sunday morning breakfast with the family. Locking up the lairOliver got on his bike and made his way home.

Oliver made a hasty retreat back to the lairafter Sunday breakfast. As much as he enjoyed the chance to spend some time with his familythe topic of conversation only reminded him that there was a lot of work to be done in Starling City. He went straight to the training mats to work off his frustration and to clear his mind of everything except for what needed to be accomplished to stop these bombings from killing more of Starling City's residents. During his workout he heard both Felicity and Diggle arrive. He thought about how lucky he was to have such a great Team. It wasn't often that Oliver met people who willingly set aside their own complicated lives to help him insure the safety of others. _Diggle and Felicity are both always willing to help me with whatever mission I have. Whether it is crossing off peoples names from a list or trying to save Starling city. They always have my back even when I don't realize it. _Oliver thought with quickly made her way over to her computers while Diggle joined Oliver on the mats. Diggle himself needed to work off his own frustration after last night's interrupted date with Lyla and the recent bombing of City Hall. Tapping her keyboardquicklyFelicity was determined to find the next target. That there _wa__s_ a next target was the one thing that they all had readily agreed on.

* * *

She knew what her next move was going to be. Step two was right on schedule for tomorrow afternoon. But tonight she would have fun with Oliver Queen. With her trap set all she had to do was wait for them to take the bait. _Let the game begin!_

Felicity was busy going throughall of the local news to see if she could find what the bomb planter**'**s next move would be. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and continued her search. Half past noon she found what she was looking for.

"Oliver, there is a fundraiser tonight in the city. It's for the families of those who died in the recent apartment building fire. Looks likes they want to raise the money to install better fire alarms in the new buildings they are _putting up_. If that's not enough, both the head Fire Chief and the Governor will be there. If the target is a lot of people as well as city officialsthis is definitely her next move." Felicity added with excitement clearly evident in her voice.

**''**What time does it start?" Oliver asked with interest.

"Arrival time is 6:30. Official beginning is 7."

**''**She will probably wait to blow it up until the party in full swing. My guess would be between 8 and 9." Diggle added thoughtfully.

"Good, that should give us enough time to find and disarm the bomb.'' Oliver said as he turned to suit up. ''Felicity, pull up the schematics of the building. "Oliver ordered.

"I'm on it," Felicity responded hurriedly as she blocked out everything else going on around her except her computer monitor.

Unknown to the Team, they has just successfully taken the bait.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late post. RL has been crazy lately. To make up for it I have revealed who the main antagonist is in this chapter!**

**I cannot thank y'all enough for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. Y'all rock!**

**Kenyancougar, thank you so much for your super-fast beta work on this chapter and for being such a great friend:D!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, all I own are the mistakes**

_''I'm on it'' Felicity responded hurriedly as she blocked out everything else going on around her except for her computer monitor._

_Unknown to the Team, they had just successfully taken the bait._

**Chapter 4: The Trap**

After hooding up, Oliver made his way over to Felicity's computers. '' What is the best way to enter Felicity?'' Oliver asked with anticipation evident in his voice.

''The building where the fundraiser is being hosted has three stories. However, the best place to plant a bomb would be at ground level. There are two main entrances, but there is also a side entrance that was used by the staff. However it was boarded up after the quake. If you go throughthe side entrance, you will find a staircase that leads down to the basement.'' Felicity answered all in one breath. Her focus clear to both Oliver and Diggle.

Felicity turned in her chair to face Oliver. ''Using the side entrance she would be able to enter pretty much unnoticed. Therefore allowing her to plant the bomb and vacate the building without drawing any attention to herself**.**'' Felicity said worriedly. _I really do not like the idea of Oliver entering a building with a ticking bomb inside!_ She thought with concern.

''Any idea what kind of bomb she used the first time?'' Diggle asked curiously

''What are you thinking Digg?'' Oliver asked with interest taking his eyes off of Felicity to look at Diggle.

''Well if we knew the make off the bomb that she uses, we would then be able to determine if she would have to manually detonate it or if she could remote detonate it'' Diggle explained. His special-forces days coming into play once again.

''Felicity!'' Oliver demanded,

''Pulling up the police report now.'' Felicity answered distractedly. ''Ok, the police report states that it was an improvised explosive device or IED.

"What can you tell us about IED's Digg? Oliver asked quickly.

There are five different types of IED's: explosive, chemical, biological, radiological, and incendiary. The one used on City Hall was explosive. Detonation includes remote control, infra-red or magnetic triggers, pressure sensitive bars, or trip wire. Since she clearly does not want the bomb to be located, she will most likely use a remote control or infra-red detonator.'' Diggle finished explaining.

''Although she used an explosive IED on City Hall, is it possible that she would be able to construct any of the others?'' Oliver asked with concern.

''Absolutely, IED's are homemade and are mostly used by terrorist or in unconventional warfare.'' Diggle answered quickly but with a hint of apprehension.

''The sooner we get to the location the sooner we stop this from happening.'' Diggle added while grabbing his gun.

''Let's head out!'' Oliver ordered as he made his way up the stairs.

''Oliver be careful!'' Felicity called after themhoping that Oliver heard her. ''Come back to me**.**'' she added to herself with a sigh.

Arriving at the building, she quickly began setting up the trap. She tore the boards away from the side entrance and quickly went inside. Making her way over to a dusty table she set up her it looked like a real bomb from a distance, once you got up to it you could tell that it was just an empty box. _By the time Oliver realizes that it will be too late!_ She thought with glee. She finished setting up the final touches and disappeared into the shadows.

''Now all I have to do is wait for my prey.'' She said out loud as a smile crossed her face.

Oliver and Diggle quickly separated after they reached the building. Oliver made his way to the side entrance while Diggle searched around the building. Oliver bent down and examined the removed boards. _Looks like she has been here, I only hope that she is still inside! _Oliver thought with new determination. ''Digg the boards that were blocking the side entrance have been removed. I do not see any signs indicating that anyone has left the building from here. Keep a close lookout to, she could have used one of the other exits.'' Oliver finished his warning to Diggle and slowly entered the building.

She finished tying Diggle's hands behind his back by the time that Oliver finished issuing his warning. _Too late for that!_ She thought smugly. She quickly dragged Diggle into the side alley. Grabbing a chain she secured his hands to the drainage pipe. He would have a serious headache when he came to, but beside that she left him unharmed._ After all, he was not the __**real **__target. Oliver will be at my mercy soon enough! _She thought with satisfaction.

With his bow drawn, Oliver was slowly making his way through the basement of the building. He had tried to communicate with both Diggle and Felicity without any success. _Must not get a good enough signal._ Oliver thought ruefully.

Felicity was about to panic. She had lost all communication with Oliver and Diggle. Although she knew that the possibility of losing the signal due to going underground was extremely high, she could not help but worry. _I sure hope that everything is alright. _She thought with concern.

Oliver had spotted the bomb and was cautiously making his way forward. He gently set down his bow and slowly lifted the lid off of the box. By the time he realized his mistake it was too late. When he had finally seen the _bomb _for what it was -a trap – he was quickly losing consciousness due to the noxious gas that was released when he lifted the lid off of the box. His last conscious thought was of Felicity's last words to him _be careful. _If only he had headed those words more completely. His vision suddenly went dark as the waves of unconsciousness crashed over him.

It could have been days for all he knew, but in reality it was less than an hour. As his surroundings slowly began to clear he noticed his current predicament. Both hands were separately cuffed to the arms off the chair while both of his feet were chained to the chair legs. Suddenly, a voice sounded in front of him.

"Hello Oliver. It has been a while. Have you missed me?" She asked with nothing but pleasure sounding in her voice.

Lifting his head, Oliver could not believe what he saw. As he sat there in shock all he could manage was one word.

"Sara?" Oliver queried.

**A/N 2: IED's, the four different types, and their detonation methods are all factual.**

**I want to make it perfectly clear that I do not have anything against Sara. She is a very complex character and this idea just would not leave me alone.**


	5. Chapter 5: Conversations

**A/N: I'm back! So sorry for the long waits between posts. I lost my writing mojo, but have got it back now! I'm going to stick with what I said in chapter one, updates will be sporadic.**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope that y'all enjoy reading it**

**Kenyancougar, you rock! Thank you so much for your Beta work and encouragement! Y'all should seriously check out her stories Abducted and its sequel Teamwork. They are awesome!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Some of Sara's dialogue is taken from the movie Batman Begins. I do not own Arrow or Batman Begins.**

_Suddenly, a voice sounded in front of him._

"_Hello Oliver. It has been a while. Have you missed me?" She asked with nothing but pleasure sounding in her voice._

_Lifting his head, Oliver could not believe what he saw. As he sat there in shock all he could manage was one word._

"_Sara?" Oliver queried._

**Chapter 5: Conversations**

"Sara…I..I don't understand. How are you here? I watched you die." Oliver struggled to overcome his shock in order to speak.

"It wouldn't be the first time you watched me die Oliver." Sara replied enjoying the look of shock on Oliver's face. "It turns out that I'm not that easy to kill." Sara added matter-of-factly.

"It has been six years Sara, why didn't you come back home sooner? Do you have any idea how much your family has missed you?" Oliver queried trying to understand.

"My family? _My family _would never have lost me if it weren't for you!" Sara shouted in anger." If you hadn't invited me on that stupid yacht with you, I would never have left home! If you had saved me the way that you apparently saved yourself, I would have returned to my family the way you returned to yours!" Sara was visibly trembling in anger now. _How dare he ask about my family! _Sara's inner voice screamed in anger and frustration.

"You are right Sara. What happened to you and your family _was_ my fault." Oliver stated, his voice laced with guilt. "I would do anything to change the decisions that I made in the past, but I can't. It doesn't matter how much I regret them, or how much I apologize to you and your family; it won't change anything." Oliver admitted in defeat.

"At least we agree on something." Sara stated her emotion being replaced by the coldness that had been her companion over the last three years. "There is nothing either of us can do to change the past, but we _can _change the future. That is exactly why I am back now. To save this City and to destroy you." Sara finished nonchalantly**.**

"How is blowing up City Hall _saving _the City, Sara? Do you even hear what you are saying?" Oliver demanded in frustration. _What has happened to her? _Oliver thought with concern.

"City Hall was only the beginning. There is a storm coming, Oliver. When it hits there is nothing that you will be able to do to stop it!" Sara responded with a hint of anticipation.

"You would never do this alone. Who are you working for? What madman has putyou up to this?" Oliver asked, his frustration rising. "I want answers Sara!" Oliver shouted.

"The man I work for saved me. He took away my fear and showed me a path. He took me into his home and gave me a family. A _real _family." Sara responded with fondness.

"Who is he?" Oliver growled.

"Do you really think that I would betray his trust and reveal his identity to you?" Sara asked shocked that Oliver would ask such a question.

"You want answers Oliver? I will give them to you. Have you ever heard of the League of Assassins?" Sara queried.

"I have heard of them as a rumor. I didn't know that they actually existed." Oliver replied.

Sara could tell that she had caught Oliver's interest now.

"They do exist Oliver. You have meet one before." Sara added mysteriously.

"Who?" Oliver gritted out.

"Malcom Merlyn!" Sara stated as she watched Oliver's face closely.

"Merlyn! He was a member of the League? He was working for the same man you are?" Oliver asked astounded. "Your new _family_ is responsible for leveling the Glades." Oliver demanded.

"It was never about the Glades!" Sara replied in anger. "The earthquake device was supposed to be used in the heart of Starling City, not the slums. Blinded by his own need for revenge, Merlyn stole the device and abandoned the League. Many tried to stop his radical plan, but it was too late." Sara finished despondently. _Who was he to betray us like that!_

Growing increasingly frustrated with the conversation, and his lack of getting out of his restraints, Oliver was quickly losing patience. _Where is Digg anyway?_ Oliver thought worriedly.

Sensing his new thoughts by the change of expression on his face, Sara quickly put his mind atease.

"Your friend is fine Oliver. In fact he should be coming to before too long. When he does, he will find a key to his restraints****and yours as well." Sara explained.

"If you meant to release us, why the trap in the first place? Why reveal yourself like this?" Oliver asked confused.

"Because I want you to know who is doing this and why. I want you to watch as your city burns and know that it is _your _fault." Sara's voices was hardened with conviction.

"Sara, your fight is with me. Leave the people of Starling City alone. There are good people here who don't deserve to suffer because of my mistakes." Oliver pleaded.

"You are defending a corrupt city Oliver. When a forest grows too wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural. Starling City needs to be purged." Sara finished resolutely.

Glancing at the clock over Oliver's shoulder Sara realized that it was time to leave.

"Your friend will be here soon Oliver. I leave you with one final warning. Try to stop me and I will destroy not just you, but your family and friends also." Sara finished her warning and quickly jumped up to the first story and disappeared into the night.

The first thing that Diggle noticed when he came to was the pounding in his head. Struggling against his restraints, he slowly sat up. Diggle blinked several times to clear the fogginess from his eyes. Glancing around his eyes caught the reflection of light off an object to his left. Diggle recognized it as the keys to his restraints immediately. He slowly reached his left hand as far as he could. Grasping the keys with his fingertips, he quickly undid the lock on the cuff that was around his right hand. Diggle brushed off his clothes and got his bearings. He was soon back at the building where he and Oliver had separated. Moving slowly and cautiously Diggle entered the building.

_I sure wish I had my gun! _Diggle thought with concern.

As he made his way down to the basement, Diggle stopped suddenly when he heard a noise. It sounded like metal clanking against metal. Cautiously, Diggle rounded the corner as the clanking got his eyes adjusted to the darkness in the basement, Diggle saw the source of the noise.

"Oliver?" Diggle whispered quietly. Unsure if they were alone or not.

"Diggle!" Oliver exclaimed**,** relief clearly evident in his voice. "It's just us Digg." Oliver reassured his team mate. "Can you get me out of these?" Oliver asked gesturing to his restraints.

"Yeah man. You ok?" Diggle asked with concern as he made his way over to Oliver.

"I'm fine." Oliver replied quickly. "We need to get back to the Lair. We have to stop Sara before she kills more people." Oliver said determinedly as Diggle freed him from his restraints.

"Sara? You know who is responsible for the bombing?" Diggle questioned curiously.

"Yes, it's Sara Lance." Oliver breathed out distraughtly.

"Oliver, Sara Lance died when the Gambit went down. That is what _you _said." Diggle remarked**,** confused.

"No, Digg she didn't." Oliver admitted slowly.

"So you knew that she was still alive?" Diggle asked.

"It is a long story Digg. One that we do not have the time to discuss, but no, I didn't know that she was alive." Oliver answered firmly, effectively ending the conversation.

Once freed, Oliver slowly stood up and looked around for his bow and quiver. He quickly found them leaning against the far corner of the room.

While Oliver was strapping on his quiver, Diggle found his gun lying on top of the table were Sara had planted her _bomb_.

Now free and armed, both men ascended the basement stairs and where quickly breathing in the cool air of early evening.

Oliver quickly checked his coms and was relieved to see that he once again had a clear signal.

"Felicity, Digg and I are coming home." Oliver announced to his very worried Team Mate.

**Thank y'all so much for all of the reviews/follows/and favorites! Please let me know what you think about this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Honesty

**A/N: forgive me for falling off the face of the earth. This chapter was really hard to write.**

**Thanks so much for all the follows/favs/reviews! They mean a lot to me :)!**

**Huge thanks to KenyanCougar for her awesome Beta work! Seriously, y'all would not want to read this story without her Beta work!**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer: Does it count that I own the DVDs ;)?**

_Oliver quickly checked his comms and was relieved to see that he once again had a clear signal._

"_Felicity, Digg and I are coming home." Oliver announced to his very worried team mate._

**Chapter 6: Honesty**

Felicity let out the breath that she didn't even realizethat she was holding.

"Thank goodness." She whispered quietly.

In no time at all, she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. She stood up quickly as Oliver and Diggle entered the lair.

"Are you guys ok?" Felicity asked as she moved toward them.

"We are fine Felicity." Oliver reassured her.

"So what now Oliver?" Diggle asked as he put his gun away.

"Now we figure out a way to stop Sara." Oliver replied determinedly.

"Who's Sara?" Felicity asked in confusion.

"Sara Lance is behind the attack yesterday." Oliver answered slowly.

"I though she, well, you know, _drowned_?" Felicity questioned

Oliver knew that it was time to tell his team the truth. He took a deep breath to steady himself as he began to speak.

"When the Gambit went down, Sara was sucked into the ocean. I tried to find her but I couldn't. It took all of my strength just tomake it to the lifeboat that my Dad was in. I believed her to be dead." Oliver closed his eyes as continued. "It was a year later that I found out that Sara was still alive. She had been rescued by a man named Ivo. Doctor AnthonyIvo. He was looking for a lost Japanese submarine. On the sub was a dangerous drug called Mirakuru. Ivo had dedicated his life to finding it and nothing was going to stand in his way. I ended up on his freighter, the Amazo, as a prisoner. Sara was in charge of torturing the prisoners to get the information that Ivo wanted. I knew that she did what she did for the sole purpose of surviving. When I looked into her eyes I saw regret, but mostly I saw fear. Fear of Ivo, fear of the prisoners, fear of what she had become. She told me not to tell Ivo that we knew each other and sent me back to my cell. When morning came, Sara, Ivo, and his men brought me back on the Island and ordered me to take them to the sub. I had no idea where it was, but I wasn't worried. I knew that Slade and Shado would rescue me. I also knew that I couldn't leave Sara with Ivo for one second longer. Amid all of the confusion caused by Slade and Shado rescuing me, I grabbed Sara by the hand and brought her with us. Slade didn't trust her. He thought that she would turn us all over to Ivo. If I had beenhonest with myself, I had those very same thoughts. But it was a risk that I was willing to take. I owed her this chance for survival. A chance to see her family again. I often wonder what would have happened if I had just left well enough alone. Would Slade and Shado still be alive? Would Sara havebeen able to return home?" Oliver's voice was laced with guilt and regret as he stopped speaking.

Seeing how upset Oliver was becoming and the dangerous path that he was walking, Felicity knew that she had to interrupt him. She took a few slow steps toward him and began to speak.

"Don't do this to yourself Oliver! What happened on the Island wasn't _your_****fault! You made the decisions that you did with the best of intentions. You did what you could to survive and to help others survive. That was all you could do. You are _not_****responsible for the choices that others made. Neither are you responsible for the consequences of those choices!" Felicity finished adamantly.

"But I am responsible for the choices that I made and the consequences that followed." Oliver stated quietly.

Looking up once more, Oliver continued his tale.

"During our rescue, Slade was seriously injured. The only chance of saving him was to find the very drug that Ivo was after and inject him with it. While we were waiting to see if it would work, if it really would save Slade, Ivo and his men found us. They quickly tied our hands behind our backs and dragged us out into a clearing. Ivo had the Mirakuru in his possession, but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to make us pay for almost taking away his chance of achieving his life's mission. He knelt Sara and Shado in front of me and told me to choose. Onewould live and one would die. I begged him not to. Pleaded with him to kill me instead, but he wouldn't listen. When it appeared that he was about to shoot Sara in the back of the head, I quickly moved between her and Ivo's gun. Taking that as my decision, Ivo shot Shado before I even realized what was happening." Oliver whispered as he closed his eyes and hung his head.

Silence pervaded the lair. No one made a sound as all three individuals reflected on the words that had been spoken.

Felicity felt the tears rolling down her checks as she silently sobbed for the unimaginable circumstances that Oliver was forced to endure. Oliver had mentioned Slade and Shado before, but knowing some of the things that had happened to the trio broke her heart.

While equally effected by Oliver's words, Diggle did his best to control his emotions. Anger being at the front of his mind. The things that the young man in front of him went through were horrible. Made worse by the fact that they could have been avoided if his father had made wiser decisions in his life. _No wonder he was so angry when he returned. _Diggle thought to himself.

Oliver was exhausted. He had never opened up about his time on the Island as much as he just did. Although he wanted nothing more thanto leave it at that and call it a night, he knew that he had to finish his tale. He had to be completely honest with his team. That meant telling themeverything, even if he lost their respect in the process.

After regaining control of his emotions, Oliver once again began to speak.

"I blacked out after Shado was shot. Shortly after I came to Slade appeared. Miraculously he had been healed. He quickly began killing Ivo's men. Only after Ivo and his men retreated did Slade realize that Shado was dead. Before I even had a chance to explain what happened, Sara quickly told Slade that Ivo had shot Shado suddenly and without warning. I wanted to tell Slade the truth. He deserved to know what really happened. But after seeing how much the Mirakuru was truly turning him into someone else, I agreed with Sara's decision. I realized that if he knew the truth, Slade would undoubtedly kill Sara and I. Things were going well. We had a plan to take the freighter from Ivo and his men and get off the Island. Sara and I both knew that our success depended on me reaching Ivo before Slade did. As chaotic as the situation was, I did manage to get to Ivo first. He started talking about what had happened and I admitted that I felt that Shao's death was my fault. At that time Ivo made me aware that Slade was standing behind me. My guilty admission was all it took for Slade to lose control. Everything else happened in a blur. Slade attacking me, Sara and I trying to get off the freighter, Slade stopping my escape from the freighter. In minutes Slade was in control of the freighter and I was his prisoner." Oliver took a slow deep breath before continuing. "Things moves quickly after that. While I did everything I could to survive, Sara did everything she could to rescue me. Even when she had a chance to get off the Island, to go home, she chose to stay with me. Slade was my friend, my brother, I had to give him one last chance. Although it would be extremely dangerous, Sara still chose to stand by me. When we came face to face with Slade, he was going to kill me. He almost did but Sara chose to engage Slade to try to protect me. I had to watch as Sara, once again, was sucked into the cold ocean water. I truly believed that she had drowned. That was the last time I saw Sara before today. In my anger, I chose to kill Slade instead of save him." Oliver finished with a heavy heart and his voice filled with emotion.

Completely exhausted, Oliver sank down in the nearest chair and buried his face in his arms.

No one knew how long the silence lasted. While Felicity and Diggle both wanted to comfort Oliver, they knew that he needed times to process the memories that he had just relived. In all honesty they needed to process what had just been said also.

Finally Diggle broke the silence as he moved to stand in front of Oliver.

"You know Oliver you probably think that what you have just revealed will change our opinion of you, but it hasn't. You did whatever you could to protect Sara, Slade, and Shado. Do you really think that Slade would have changed if he didn't have the Mirakuru anymore? Because from what you just said, I don't think it would have made any difference. He was too far gone at that point. And Shado, man there was nothing you could have done. One of them was going to die. You and I both know that if Ivo had killed Sara instead you would still feel guilty that Shado lived and Sara died. As far as Sara goes, she made her choice. She chose to stay with you, she chose to protect you, and she also chose to not return home. She chose to turn into something else instead of returning to her family. She made the decision to become what she is now, just like you made the decision to become a _hero_!" Diggle finished with conviction.

"He's right Oliver." Felicity said as she moved to stand next to Diggle. "For reasons we don't know, Sara made the decision she did. And now you are going to stop her. I believe in you Oliver." Felicity finished with unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

**Please let me know what y'all think :)!**


End file.
